Regalo de Navidad
by anadxof
Summary: Brennan le hace un regalo a Booth que nunca olvidará. Situado en Diciembre de 2009.
1. Chapter 1

REGALO DE NAVIDAD

i25 de diciembre de 2009./i

bÁngela siempre había estado orgullosa de su don de convencimiento. Esta vez convenció a Hodgins que una fiesta en su casa sería una buena idea, después de todo era Navidad y Brennan se iría a Guatemala el día siguiente a petición de la Fundación de Antropología Forense de ese país.

Esa noche todos festejaban con un banquete que incluía un gran pavo relleno de frutas, puré de papas, pay de manzana y varias cajas de vino tinto. Sweets cantaba karaoke con Max cuando Ángela notó que Booth susurraba algo al oído de Brennan y ambos salían a la terraza./b

iBooth: ¿Huesos, puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Brennan: Sí, claro, ¿qué pasa?

Booth: Vamos afuera, aquí hay mucho ruido./i

Booth dejó su copa en el piso y se levantó al tiempo que su compañera, llevó su mano a su espalda, guiándola hacia afuera del salón. La noche era aún joven pero el frío de diciembre se hacía cada vez más presente en la pequeña terraza. Booth se adelantó a ocupar el espacio donde la brisa se sentía más fuerte y dejó a Brennan casi al rincón donde pensó estaría más protegida.

iBrennan: ¿Pasa algo malo, Booth?

Booth: No, no. Sé que mañana te vas a Guatemala a celebrar con un montón de huesos así que creo que ésta es mi última oportunidad.

Brennan: No voy a celebrar, voy a identificar huesos, Booth. Y última oportunidad ¿para qué?

Booth: Para darte esto./i

Booth sacó de su bolsillo una caja larga, adornada con un pequeño moño dorado.

iBrennan: ¿Para mí? Booth, no tenías que regalarme nada.

Booth: Es una pequeñez. Vamos, ábrelo./i

Brennan visiblemente emocionada abrió la caja y encontró un collar negro con un pequeño dije de plata en forma de delfín. Booth, preocupado, la miró cerrar sus ojos.

iBooth: Perdóname, Huesos, debí comprarte otra cosa.

Brennan: Es precioso, Booth. Me encanta.

Booth: ¿De verdad? Puedo cambiarlo.

Brennan: No, no lo hagas, es perfecto. Pero yo no te compré nada.

Booth: Huesos, no hace falta que me compres nada./i

Brennan se quedó un momento en silencio mirando sus cálidos ojos cafés. Sería el vino, la emoción del regalo o el tener a Booth tan cerca, que lo único que vino a su mente fue besarlo. Un beso que tomó a Booth por sorpresa, al menos por unos instantes. Un beso que Booth había deseado tanto desde que despertó de ese sueño. Un beso que no estaba manipulado. No había nadie frente a ellos, no había muérdago arriba de ellos. Un beso que, para ese momento, ya había superado por mucho los 5 segundos. Para cuando Booth se decidía a dejar de pensar y saborear ese beso, Brennan se apartó de sus labios. Booth la miró embelesado y un tanto desconcertado.

iBooth: ¿Qué fue eso?

Brennan: Eso es mi regalo de Navidad para ti. Disculpa por no haberlo envuelto./i

Booth estaba sorprendido por la broma que acababa de hacer su compañera pero aún más por lo que acababa de pasar. Los dos comenzaron a reírse nerviosamente, sin saber qué más decir, cuando Ángela apareció.

iÁngela: ¿Qué están haciendo los dos solos aquí afuera?/i

Booth y Brennan se voltearon a ver sin decir nada por unos momentos.

iBrennan: Estamos…

Booth: ...intercambiando regalos.

Ángela: Ah, sí, ya veo, la caja adornada. Cariño, tu papá te anda buscando, quiere despedirse de ti.

Brennan: Oh sí, gracias Ángela. /i

Antes de entrar a la fiesta, Brennan se volteó a ver a Booth, enseñando su collar.

iBrennan: Y gracias, Booth, por mi regalo.

Booth: Gracias a ti, Huesos, por mi regalo. /i

Sus miradas quedaron ancladas hasta que Brennan rompió el encanto y entró a la fiesta dejando a Ángela con Booth.

iÁngela: Juro que no quería interrumpirlos pero Max se cansó de esperar a que Sweets le devolviera el micrófono y mejor decidió que era hora de irse, así que empezó a preguntar por Brennan y…

Booth: Y tú ya sabías dónde estaba.

Ángela: Tenía una vaga idea. Así que estaban intercambiando regalos, eh? El collar de Brennan es muy bonito, pero a ti no te veo usando nada. ¿Puedo saber qué te regaló Brennan?

Booth: Mmmh… creo que no. /i

bBooth dejó a Ángela con la boca abierta, pensando que por primera vez su don de convencimiento le había fallado. Pero sonrió al pensar también en lo sexy que era que su amiga y su compañero compartieran un secreto./b


	2. Chapter 2

8:42 am  
>El teléfono suena sobre la mesa. Desde tu cama miras con un ojo el reloj pensando en que Ángela de nuevo olvidó la hora en que debía recogerte para ir al aeropuerto. Hace apenas unas horas te habías despedido de ella y de todos los squints que seguían divirtiéndose en casa de Hodgins en la fiesta de Navidad. El juego del muérdago. Una variación de ese antiguo juego en que una pareja voltea a un lado y otro y se dan cachetadas o besos. Un juego inofensivo que se convertía en peligroso después de varias botellas de vino y de la insistencia de Ángela de verte besar a tu compañero. Él también se había escabullido y te había hecho una seña desde la puerta para que tú te escaparas con él.<p>

La contestadora comienza a funcionar seguida de un largo silencio.

10:13 am  
>El teléfono suena de nuevo. Sales corriendo del baño enredada en una toalla, y tropiezas con tu maleta. Segundo timbre. Tu pie desnudo choca contra el broche de metal y te hace perder el equilibrio. Con el tercer timbre viene la contestadora. Te derrumbas en la cama a frotar tu dedo ahora enrojecido cuando oyes su voz.<p>

-Hola. Espero que no estés dormida todavía porque si no vas a perder tu vuelo. Eh, bueno, debes de estar ocupada. Ah, ¡¿qué crees? Voy a ver a Parker hoy! Voy a pasar por él en un rato y vamos a preparar hamburguesas y palomitas de maíz y a ver un partido de fútbol. Ok, antes de que me corte la contestadora, yo sólo quería desearte buen viaje y decirte que… voy a extrañar no verte, aunque sean unos días. Bueno, creo que eso es todo.

Te quedas sin hacer nada más que escuchar su voz emocionada. Es increíble cómo puede ser tan feliz solamente por pasar unas horas con su hijo. Te imaginas su cara, como cambia cada vez que lo ve y te preguntas lo que hubiera sido si te hubieras embarazado. Si ese tumor no hubiera existido. Ahora estarías a un par de meses de tener a tu hijo. Su hijo.  
>Te despojas de esos pensamientos levantándote de la cama.<p>

Un par de monedas junto con el collar y el dije de delfín caen de tu abrigo que usaste la noche anterior. Habías escapado de la fiesta navideña con él. Te tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo como dos adolescentes, entre risas ahogadas, cuidando que Ángela o alguno de los squints no los vieran salir. Te acompañó a tu auto y te deseó feliz navidad por quinta vez y esperó a que arrancaras antes de subir a su auto. Tú hubieras deseado no salir de ahí. Hubieras deseado que no fuera tan tarde y quedarte con él, aunque fuera unos minutos más.

12:01 pm.  
>Un minuto tarde. Jalas tu única maleta hacia la puerta de tu departamento decidida a tomar un taxi al aeropuerto. Ese juego del muérdago había detenido a Ángela pero no haría que llegaras tarde a tomar tu vuelo a Guatemala. Abres finalmente la puerta y ahí está. Agitado, con esa sonrisa que te desarma en un segundo.<p>

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con Parker?  
>-Sí, voy en camino a recogerlo, pero primero te llevaré al aeropuerto.<br>-Pero, Ángela…  
>-Ángela debe estar en el quinto sueño. Vamos, Huesos, vas a llegar tarde.<p>

Después de todo, vas a estar con él unos minutos más.


	3. Chapter 3

**Gracias por sus comentarios! **

**He estado experimentando y haciendo cosas diferentes en cada capitulo y así pienso seguir. Ojalá les guste. Este capítulo es POV de Booth. En el siguiente seguiremos con Brennan. **

Durante todo el camino al aeropuerto no ha quitado los ojos de la ventana. Ni siquiera cuando le contaste cómo Ángela te suplicó cantando que la llevaras al aeropuerto.

- Tenías que haberla oído, Huesos. Fue tan divertida.

Sólo una ligera sonrisa pudiste sacarle.

Te preguntas si algo malo pasó la noche anterior y comienzas a repasarlo. ¿Habrá sido el beso? Se sentirá incómoda ahora de estar sola conmigo y ya sin el efecto del vino y la fiesta? No, eso no puede pasar, es Huesos. Aunque después de tantos años crees conocerla bien, aún pueden sorprenderte sus reacciones.

Sabes que ha cambiado, ha dejado entrar en su vida de nuevo a su padre y a su hermano, es más receptiva con los familiares de las víctimas. No es la misma que conociste hace 5 años. No es la misma forense arisca y directa. Y sin embargo todavía quiere pasar Navidad rodeada de huesos en vez de con las personas que la quieren.

¿Y si se lo pidieras?

Max lo hizo. Ángela lo intentó también. ¿Qué te hace pensar que a ti te haría caso?

Estacionas el auto y tomas valor, cuando te das cuenta que ya ha abierto la puerta.

- Gracias por traerme, Booth. Nos vemos el lunes.

- ¡Oye, oye, oye, Huesos, espera! Déjame ayudarte con la maleta.

- No, está bien, yo puedo. No es nada que no haya hecho antes sola.

- Eso lo sé, pero ahora estoy yo aquí y puedo ayudarte. Al menos déjame acompañarte.

- Pero necesitarás pase de abordar, Booth.

- Prometo que me detendré en la sala de espera.

- Parker te está esperando, deberías ir con él ya. No desperdicies tu día de Navidad conmigo.

- Huesos, estar contigo no es perder el tiempo. Me gusta estar contigo, lo disfruto. Y no es como dice Sweets, que sólo es por el trabajo. Tú y yo lo sabemos, compartimos cada vez más cosas que no están relacionadas con el trabajo y lo pasamos bien, ¿no lo crees?

- Sí, Booth. Lo hacemos muy bien.

Quisieras tomar una foto de ella en ese momento y quedarte con esa mirada de sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules en tu mente, para no extrañarla. No quieres que se vaya, ni dos días, ni un minuto. Y no piensas más y lo haces.

- ¿Hay algo que yo pueda decirte ahora que haga que te quedes?

Ves la confusión en sus ojos. ¿Verá la desesperación en tus ojos? Ella ha dicho que son cálidos y confiables, pero ahora están rogándole que no suba a ese avión. Rogándole que no diga la respuesta que no esperas.

- No.

Y el mundo se te viene encima.

- Booth, sólo estaré afuera un par de días y tú los pasarás con Parker. No me estoy yendo para siempre.

- Sí, tienes razón. Perdóname, no sé qué me pasó.

Y te cuesta pero sonríes. Y vale la pena porque ella también sonríe y el mundo entero se ilumina.

- Gracias, Booth, por… acompañarme.

De nuevo esa mirada, y de nuevo esos labios. Y de nuevo no lo viste venir. La dulce caricia de sus labios sobre los tuyos, solamente por un momento pero esta vez se sentían más deseosos de no separarse. ¿O habrá sido sólo tu deseo?

Pero finalmente ella pone fin al deseo y antes de que puedas articular palabra, toma su maleta y desaparece entre la gente.

Durante todo el trayecto a la casa de Rebecca tu cabeza no ha dejado de dar vueltas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias por sus comentarios, como siempre, que me hacen seguir escribiendo. Este capítulo es desde la mente de Brennan.**

Diciembre en Guatemala es tan caluroso y húmedo que a veces te hace olvidar esas frías mañanas de Washington. No has dormido lo suficiente y sientes que las noches se hacen más largas conforme pasan los días. El día, sin embargo, está lleno de trabajo, de huesos por reconocer y catalogar, además el personal de apoyo es mínimo por los días de asueto, eres básicamente tú y el director del instituto, quien amablemente insistió en que te quedaras en su casa, en vez de ir a un hotel. Noé es un hombre de casi 60 años, casado desde hace 40, y, dice él, feliz de compartir tantos años con su mujer.

Para ti ha sido extraño ver una pareja feliz en un matrimonio, pero ahora no puedes evitar pensar que es algo que no podría ser malo.

Al menos parece ser la vida que Noé siempre quiso.

Siempre has tenido la convicción de que el matrimonio es una institución arcaica, que el amor es una reacción química y que la idea de un ser supremo es simplemente irracional. ¿Por qué ahora de repente todo esto puede tomar otro sentido? ¿Por qué tus ideas y convicciones pueden dar un giro inesperado al ver a Noé recargado en el hombro de su mujer?

Y no puedes evitar volver a Washington en tu mente. Recuerdas el día de Navidad que te llevó al aeropuerto y no dijiste una sola palabra. Preferiste no verlo a la cara durante todo el camino. Habías querido pasar más tiempo con él, en la fiesta, en el estacionamiento, en tu apartamento. Es este estúpido sentimiento de confusión. El hacer lo que siempre has hecho pero ahora ya no tiene el mismo sentido.

Tomaste tu maleta y no querías ni voltear a verlo. Querías volar en ese momento, desaparecer y no tenerlo frente a ti preguntándote si podría decir algo para que te quedaras con él.

Ahora no.

_- No._

Y el mundo se te vino encima.

- Se ve cansada, doctora. Debería irse a recostar.

- ¿Puedes contestarme una pregunta, Noé? ¿Eres feliz?

Yo creo que sí. Me siento feliz con lo que soy, con mi trabajo y sobre todo con las personas que tengo a mi lado, mis trabajadores, mis amigos, mi familia No puedo imaginarme siendo feliz sin ellos. Sí, creo que soy muy feliz. Y usted, doctora, ¿es feliz?

No lo sé. Últimamente no estoy segura de muchas de las cosas que me pasan.

Yo creo que cuando regrese a su casa, sabrá la respuesta. Y ahora debería de irse a dormir. Mañana es su último día con nosotros.

- Buenas noches, Noé.

- Hasta mañana, doctora.

Cuando regreses a casa, sabrás la respuesta. Mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jugando con los números de nuevo. Capítulo pequeño de la mente de Brennan que espero les guste. Gracias por sus comentarios.**

10 a.m. 5 horas de viaje. ¿Suficientes?

Tengo este libro que nunca he podido terminar de leer. Booth dice que es un desperdicio de mi tiempo leer sobre eventos que pasaron hace siglos y que nunca más nos hará falta saber. Yo sé que puedo no hacerle caso. Me gusta la historia. Debería leerlo. Es algo grueso, algo que Booth detestaría leer.

Podría escribir. Mi publicista estaría feliz de que por fin le entregara algún capítulo nuevo. "Tus fans te extrañan". Eso es absurdo. ¿Cómo me pueden extrañar si no me conocen? "A tus libros, Huesos. Necesitas estar vigente para que tus fans no te olviden".

Sí. Eso es algo que Booth diría.

O podría dormir. El sueño es una actividad mental que debe realizarse preferentemente por las noches. Pero ¿qué haces cuando no has dormido lo suficiente en 4 noches? Debería aprovechar estas horas, aunque este sueño no sea muy reparador. Booth ya estaría roncando.

2 horas. ¿Qué he hecho? _Nada. Has pensado en Booth, eso has hecho_.

Ángela diría que eso pasa por no hacerle caso a lo que mi cuerpo me pide. Ángela estaría orgullosa de mí si supiera que he besado a Booth. 2 veces. Y en menos de 24 horas. _Aunque después de eso hayas huido a otro país._

2 veces. El primer beso fue en realidad algo que nunca me hubiera imaginado hacer. ¿Pero no es algo que la gente hace en Navidad.? Toda la publicidad navideña está llena de gente que se abraza y se besa. Y eso es lo que hice. Eso fue todo. Fue agradecimiento por el regalo de Booth y porque no quería quedarme sin regalarle nada.

El segundo beso fue una despedida. Nada más. Tengo que admitir que no pensaba despedirme de esa manera. Nunca me había despedido así de Booth. Creo que hasta para él fue una sorpresa. ¿Y si cree que lo besé por otra razón? Pero es que no hay otra razón.

4 horas. ¿A dónde se ha ido todo ese tiempo? Y no he hecho nada.

En 1 hora estaré en Washington y tengo que hablar con Booth.

_Cuando regreses a casa, sabrás la respuesta. _

Mejor esperaré a mañana, debe estar todavía con Parker y no voy a distraerlo. Le llamaré a Ángela para avisarle que voy llegando.

4:07 p.m. Debí llamarle a Ángela desde que salí de Guatemala. Creo que lo mejor será tomar un taxi antes de que me quede toda la tarde en el aeropuerto.

Su auto está listo, doctora.

Booth, ¿qué haces aquí?


	6. Chapter 6

**Gracias por sus comentarios. Seguimos con Booth POV y algo de diálogo con un capítulo un poco más largo. Espero les guste.**

Cuando entró la llamada de Ángela, íbamos por el segundo pay de la tarde. Parker se había decidido por película y parque en vez del zoológico, y casi cerrábamos nuestro último día juntos con pay y papas fritas antes de llevarlo con Rebeca.

- Brennan está entrando a Washington. Si quieres ir por ella, tienes que salir al aeropuerto en este momento. Y, ¿Booth? No quiero que mi amiga se pase el Año Nuevo sola y trabajando como se la ha pasado estos días porque 'alguien' no supo qué decir para que no saliera del país. ¿Me entendiste?

- Gracias, Ángela. Te la debo.

- Y me la voy a cobrar.

¿Cuánto pude tardarme en pedir el resto de las papas para llevar y salir del merendero? Al menos la casa de Rebeca estaba a la vuelta de la esquina o creo que la hubiera perdido.

_Su auto está listo, doctora_

Era mi oportunidad. No iba a quedarle mal a Ángela tampoco. Fue su idea llamarme desde el día de Navidad.

- Mi mejor amiga está a punto de abordar un avión a Guatenoséqué a pasar estos días con un montón de huesos. Te haré un favor Booth y tú me harás otro. Salva a mi amiga de ese viaje. Ella está esperando que yo pase por ella para ir al aeropuerto, pero en cambio irás tú.

- Ángela, ¿estás ebria? Huesos no va a dejar de ir a Guatequiénsabe y eso lo sabes.

- Estoy un poco ebria, pero no estoy tan perdida. Los vi anoche y los he visto todo este tiempo. Tú eres el único que puede hacer que cambie de opinión, así que no pierdas más el tiempo. En 10 minutos llega a su departamento y la convences de que su lugar ahora no es con los huesos.

_Booth, ¿qué haces aquí?_

- Hola, Huesos, ¿cómo has estado? Yo muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Booth? ¿Te preguntas y te respondes tú mismo? ¿Y dónde está Ángela?

- ¿Ángela? Buena pregunta, ella…

- ¿Te pidió que vinieras por mí?

- Era lo lógico, Huesos, yo vine a dejarte. Ahora vengo a traerte.

- No hay ninguna lógica en eso, Booth.

- No te enojes con Ángela. Quería pasar más tiempo con Hodgins, las fiestas.

- Si no tenía tiempo de venir por mí, tenía que habérmelo dicho, hubiera tomado un taxi. Tú deberías estar con Parker.

- Estaba con Parker, pero tuve que llevarlo con Rebeca. Ellos vuelan mañana a Vancouver para el Año Nuevo.

- Oh. Lo siento, Booth. No vas a pasar el Año Nuevo con él. ¿Vas a estar solo?

- Así parece ¿Y tú? ¿Qué vas a hacer en Año Nuevo?

- No lo sé. Supongo que estaré en mi departamento. Para mí no es importante estar con alguien o celebrar. Tal vez me vaya con Ángela.

- Ángela y Hodgins estarán esquiando en Aspen, ¿no te lo dijo?

- No. No he hablado con ella, en realidad. He estado ocupada.

- Entonces pasarás sola el Año Nuevo.

- Ya te dije, Booth, no me molesta estar sola. Nunca he entendido por qué la gente tiene que besarse a medianoche en Año Nuevo, eso no te garantiza que vas a tener a esa persona todo el año. Es un pensamiento ridículo y sin sentido.

- Wow. No sólo eres _grinch_ en Navidad, si no que ahora también quieres arruinar la tradición de Año Nuevo. Huesos, piensa que el beso en Año Nuevo es una manera de desear un buen año a esa persona que está junto a ti, significa "aquí estoy cuando me necesites y estaré contigo brindándote mi apoyo cuando caigas" y te recordará que nunca estarás sola.

- Un beso es solamente un complejo intercambio de señales químicas.

- ¿Eso significó para ti besarme? Sólo señales químicas. Porque si bien recuerdo del primer beso me dijiste que era un regalo. Fue algo espontáneo, sorpresivo, algo no muy de ti, debo decir. Pero hubo un segundo beso, aquí mismo, antes de irte, ¿por qué me besaste?

- Fue una despedida.

- Nunca te habías despedido así de mí.

- Perdón, no debí hacerlo.

- ¿Perdón? Pero si no haz hecho nada malo, Huesos. Al contrario.

- Bien. Entonces ese beso fue para decirte que aquí estoy cuando me necesites, que estaré para apoyarte y que nunca estarás solo.

- Aprendes rápido, Huesos.

- Soy una persona muy inteligente.

- Ésa fue una muy buena salida, pero no te vas a librar tan fácilmente.

- No sé qué significa eso.

- Significa que tú y yo vamos a poner en práctica lo que dijimos y vamos a estar juntos en Año Nuevo. Y no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta.

- Ok.

- Ok?

- Ok. Pasaré contigo el Año Nuevo si eso significa algo para ti.

- Ok. ¿Nos vamos?

- Ok.


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Gracias por su comentarios! **

Booth tocó la puerta del departamento de Brennan. Aún era algo temprano, pero si iban a preparar la cena tenían que llegar al mercado a elegir lo mejor para la cena.

- ¡Huesos, llegaremos tarde, abre la puerta!

Tocó una vez más, cuando escuchó su voz tras él.

- Booth, ¿qué haces aquí a esta hora?

- ¿Y tú qué haces en la calle a esta hora? O, ¿pasaste la noche afuera?

- Claro que no. Fui a correr al parque. Desde que me fui a Guatemala no había podido salir a correr.

Brennan abrió la puerta del departamento y entró seguida de Booth.

- Bueno, Huesos, ve a cambiarte que ya tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Irnos, a dónde?

- A comprar lo necesario para hacer la cena de Año Nuevo.

- ¿Hacer la cena? Pensé que íbamos a pedirla. Es más práctico y no tendrías que levantarte tan temprano.

- Pero no es tan divertido. Pensé que te gustaba cocinar, Huesos.

- Bueno, sí, disfruto cocinar, pero…

- Nada de peros, Huesos. Es muy divertido pasarse el día haciendo lo que más te gusta…

- ¿Todo el día? Vamos a terminar muy cansados, ¿no crees?

- Mis abuelos tenían esa tradición, de preparar ellos mismos lo que íbamos a cenar ese último día del año. Tengo muy buenos recuerdos. Mi hermano y yo jugábamos en el patio y cuando teníamos hambre, entrábamos a escondidas de la abuela y le robábamos pedazos de jamón…

- Yo soy vegetariana, Booth.

- Mi abuela hacía un rollo de carne y unas papas horneadas con jamón

- Booth…

- Pero podemos hacer algo sin carne. Lo que importa, Huesos, es el tiempo que vamos a pasar juntos, no importa la comida en realidad. Mis abuelos pasaban ese tiempo juntos y me gustaba verlos.

- Y quieres hacer lo mismo que hacían tus abuelos. Te entiendo, Booth.

- Gracias, Huesos.

- Voy a darme una ducha y salgo enseguida para irnos.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- ¡No!

- Era broma, Huesos. Te espero en el café de la esquina. No podemos empezar el día sin una deliciosa taza de café. No tardes mucho.

Brennan había empezado el último día del año sin saber cómo terminaría. Hasta ahora las cosas habían tomado un rumbo algo distinto al de años anteriores. Hubo incluso alguna vez en que el año viejo se despidió de ella en el laboratorio, trabajando. Sin embargo, este año había sido muy diferente. No porque acabara de conocer a Booth, llevaban años juntos. Trabajando juntos. Sino porque ella se sentía diferente. La mañana del 31 de diciembre de 2009 habría sido igual para Brennan, si Booth no hubiera llegado a interrumpirla.

Cuando Brennan llegó a la esquina, Booth. sonriendo como siempre, sostenía dos vasos de café. Definitivamente iba a ser un último día del año único.

- ¿Lista?

- Sí

- Vamos por allá. Tenemos que ir a este mercado, tiene de todo para hacer ese rollo que preparaba mi abuela.

- ¿Tu departamento o el mío?

- Doctora Brennan, al menos debería invitarme a tomar algo primero, ¿no cree?

- No entiendo. Te pregunto dónde vamos a cocinar. Porque mi departamento tiene el horno más grande, pero tú tienes más utensilios donde cocinar esos rollos.

- Bien. Hoy será en el mío. Mañana, tal vez, será en el tuyo.

- ¿Mañana? ¿Qué va a pasar mañana?

- Nadie lo sabe, Huesos, por eso lo dejamos al "tal vez". Pero te propongo algo. Hoy pasaremos el día en mi departamento, haciendo lo que para mí sería mi último día del año ideal. Mañana, será tu oportunidad de hacer lo que a ti te gustaría para el primer día del año. Y yo lo haré contigo, si es que me lo permites.

Booth extendió la mano en señal de querer cerrar el acuerdo, ante la cara de confusión de Brennan.

- ¿Qué dices, aceptas?

- Sí, acepto.

Un apretón de manos y ya era casi el mediodía.

_Menú de Año Nuevo_

_- Rollo de carne especial (¡Tiene que ser de carne, Huesos!)_

_- Papas al horno con jamón. (sí, puedes quitarle el jamón. ¡Si no qué es lo que voy a comer yo, Booth!)_

_- Bocadillos de pimiento y champiñones (¿qué tal eso, Huesos?)_

_- Rollitos vegetarianos (los rollos también pueden ser de brócoli y zanahoria, Booth. No todo tiene que llevar carne)._

_- Pay de manzana (Y vas a tener que comerlo, Huesos, es una orden._

_- Vino tinto_

Casi las 6 de la tarde ¿A dónde se había ido el día? Fue muy divertido ver a Booth bañado de harina cuando no podía abrir la bolsa y su venganza blanca por la intensa lluvia de carcajadas que Brennan soltó.

- Ves, Huesos, ahora voy a tener que ir a bañarme, no puedo recibir el año nuevo así.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Doctora Brennan, ha resultado ser usted una muy buena estudiante.

Brennan no paraba de reir después de la pequeña broma que de nuevo le regresaba al propio Booth. No sabía si Brennan estaba conciente de lo que hacía, pero a Booth le pareció de lo más adorable saber que Brennan también estaba disfrutando de su "último día del año ideal". Y vaya que estaba siendo ideal.

- Voy a tener que regresar a mi departamento a bañarme de nuevo y cambiarme. Según la receta, el rollo debe estar media hora más en el horno, pero no más que eso porque si no se resecará la carne.

- Entendido, Doctora.

- Hay que meter el vino al hielo para que esté listo cuando sea la medianoche.

- Entendido también.

- El pay lo compraré en el merendero cuando pase de regreso.

- Todo lo tienes bien cronometrado, Huesos. Serías muy buena ama de casa, sin mencionar lo buena cocinera.

- ¿Y renunciar al Jeffersonian?

- No. Solamente, no sé, algunos días, o algún tiempo. ¿No te gustaría?

- No tendría ninguna razón para hacerlo, Booth.

- Claro que no, ninguna, Fue solamente una sugerencia. Digo, ¿alguna vez pensaste en dejar de hacer lo que haces todos los días y dedicarte a algo diferente?

- No.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando Sully te lo pidió?

- No. La idea de no hacer lo que he hecho los últimos años es un poco inquietante.

- El cambio a veces es bueno.

Booth la miró fijamente, y por un momento creyó encontrar una respuesta en sus ojos azules, pero Brennan prefirió desviar la mirada.

- Creo que iré a mi departamento de una vez para no regresar tan tarde.

- Sí, Huesos, creo que tienes razón.

- Booth, no olvides el horno.

- Y tú no olvides el pay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Muy agradecida con todos sus comentarios. Espero les guste este capítulo, vamos avanzando y ya casi llegamos al final.**

* * *

><p>Booth abrió la puerta de su departamento para descubrir a una visión en satín negro, largo arriba de la rodilla y ajustado dibujando sutilmente su figura. Tacones altos, escote bajo. Sin palabras. Algo más: cabello recogido. Por supuesto que la sonrisa viene de regalo, junto con esos hermosos ojos azules.<p>

Brennan entró al departamento para desviar la mirada perpleja de Booth. Él no había elegido nada mal su atuendo para la última noche del año. Camisa blanca, primer botón desabrochado y sin corbata, obvio, saco gris claro, pantalón a juego y calcetines... a rayas de colores. Muy Booth.

Ni una sola palabra, solo sonrisas nerviosas.

- El vino está en su punto. ¿Quieres una copa?

- Sí, gracias.

Booth le quitó el pay de las manos y lo llevó al refrigerador, mientras Brennan se sentaba en el sofá. Booth regresó con dos copas, le ofreció una y se sentó junto a ella.

- El rollo quedó delicioso. Vas a tener que probarlo, Huesos.

- Está bien, pero sólo porque es tu día.

- ¿Mi día?

- Dijiste que hoy pasaríamos el día como tú lo quisieras, y como quieres que pruebe el rollo, entonces lo probaré.

- Huesos, ¿estás siendo condescendiente conmigo?

- No. Sólo quiero que pases contento todo tu día.

- No es mi día, así que deja de decir eso, es el último día del año y también quiero que tú estés contenta. No quiero que por darme un gusto, tú te sientas mal. ¿Ok?

- Estoy contenta, Booth. De hecho, todo el día me he sentido contenta. Tu decisión de cocinar y de cenar en tu departamento fue una buena idea.

- Bueno, pues, me alegra que te guste. No hubiera querido que la pasaras mal.

- De hecho, es la primera vez que celebro un fin de año así que no tendría con qué compararlo.

- Pues a partir de ahora se acabaron los malos y los solitarios fines de año, porque los vas a pasar conmigo.

- Booth, eso es ridículo, no podemos pasar todos los fines de año juntos, no sabes lo que va a pasar en los próximos años. Nadie lo sabe. Además yo podría tener trabajo o tú podrías tener a Parker.

- Yo podré tener a Parker y podemos aún estar contigo, pero no permitiré que trabajes en fin de año. Es más, tenemos que hacer un pacto desde hoy.

- Booth…

- No aceptaré peros.

- Tú y yo estaremos juntos todos los fines de año.

- …

- Huesos, estoy esperando. Dilo.

- Tú y yo estaremos juntos todos los fines de año.

- No fue tan difícil, eh?

- Booth, ¿qué va a pasar si ya no trabajamos juntos?

- Huesos, eso no va a pasar.

- Hace unas horas me dijiste que el cambio es bueno, eso significa que crees en el cambio y que las cosas no pueden quedarse como están ahora.

- Y tú dijiste que no te interesa hacer algo más que trabajar con huesos. Tú trabajas con huesos y conmigo.

- El Jeffersonian puede enviarme a alguna otra parte del país.

- Huesos, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con celebrar una fecha?

- Que es muy probable que no estemos en el mismo lugar para siempre.

- Ok, Huesos, siguiendo tu lógica, si estamos lejos de Washington, estos son días de vacaciones, así que podremos viajar. Lo que no va a pasar porque seguiremos aquí.

- Pero…

- No peros, Huesos, hemos lanzado al cosmos nuestra afirmación. Lo que sea que eso signifique. Y ahora dejemos a un lado el tema y vayamos a cenar que muero de hambre.

Booth se dirigió a la cocina dejando a una Brennan muy confundida. Los últimos días habían sido de intensa confusión sobre Booth. Pasar todos los fines de año juntos. Como si no fuera suficiente con todo lo que ha pasado, ahora Booth lanzaba esta bomba. Pero lo que Brennan no había querido preguntar era de hecho la pregunta temida por ambos desde hace tiempo. 4 años juntos y ¿qué es lo que son? ¿Amigos? ¿Compañeros? Y cómo pasarían todos esos fines de año juntos, ¿cómo amigos y compañeros? Brennan se acercó a la cocina y se sentó en el banco cerca de la mesa donde Booth empezó a servir los platos.

- ¿Has pensado en cambiar algo en tu vida, Booth?

- Mi vida ha estado llena de cambios. Primero el ejército, luego Rebeca, Parker, el FBI, tú. Aunque desde hace ya varios años he estado trabajando en lo mismo y…

- Y conmigo.

- Y contigo.

- ¿Te gustaría cambiar eso también?

- No. No quiero cambiarte. Huesos, cuando me refería a los cambios hablaba de cambios más del interior. Todos cambiamos con el tiempo y también conocemos otras personas que nos hacen cambiar. Tú deberías saber eso mejor que yo.

- Sí sé a qué te refieres.

- Tú eres una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y has cambiado mucho de mí. Y no, no quiero cambiarte, no quiero desaparecer de tu vida y no quiero que tú desaparezcas de la mía. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Visiblemente emocionados, tanto Brennan como Booth se quedaron en silencio pensando en esa última oración. Tan fuerte, tan definitiva. ¿Era hora de seguir adelante?

- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en mí como algo más que tu compañero de trabajo?

- Eres mi amigo. Eres mi mejor amigo. Nada más no se lo digas a Ángela o no voy a saber cómo quitármela de encima.

- No. No le diré nada. Me halaga que pienses así de mí. Tú has sido mi mejor amiga también.

- Y no podría pensar en trabajar con nadie más que contigo.

- Entonces, nos queda claro que somos los mejores compañeros y los mejores amigos.

- Booth, sé que es tu día pero ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

- Claro.

- ¿Podríamos pasar esta noche como los mejores amigos que somos?

- Sí, Huesos.

- Gracias.

- ¿Podemos cenar ya?

Brennan, con los ojos llorosos, asintió con la cabeza y Booth le respondió calmándola con una gran sonrisa. Era hora de demostrarle que era su mejor amigo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por su paciencia. Este es un capítulo algo pequeño, espero les guste y no se desesperen. Vamos avanzando.**

* * *

><p>La velada siguió tranquilamente como los mejores amigos compartiendo la cena. Aunque llegó el momento en que las botellas de vino empezaron a parecer insuficientes. Una tras de otra. La cena estaba pasando a segundo plano y Booth se dio cuenta que empezaba a tener dificultad para tomar la copa y volver a servirse. Brennan no andaba tan mal. Al menos supo regresar bien a su asiento después de levantarse por un trapo al fregadero y limpiar lo regó de su copa.<p>

- El contenido de alcohol etílico en los vinos de mesa es de menos del 8%, Booth, y hemos bebido, cuántas, ¿cuatro botellas entre los dos?

- Cinco. No, espera, ahí va la sexta.

- ¿De veras?

- Y abriremos la séptima porque ya casi es la medianoche.

- Y tenemos que besarnos.

- No, Huesos, tenemos que brindar.

- Pero también tenemos que besarnos, tú lo dijiste, es la tradición.

- Lo es, pero no lo haremos si no quieres.

- Es la medianoche, ¿será de tú día o de mi día?

- Oficialmente sigue siendo mi día, pero olvídate de eso.

- No, no, no, no me olvidaré de eso, porque pasando la medianoche comienza mi día.

- Oh no, Huesos, dime que no vamos a ver uno de esos documentales tan aburridos que te gusta ver.

- No. Pero no son aburridos, a Parker le gustan.

- No es cierto.

- Sí es cierto

- No, no es cierto.

- Sí es cierto.

- No, no es… así nos podemos pasar toda la noche. Ten, toma tu copa.

- ¿Por qué prendes la tele, no dijiste que no quieres ver mis programas?

- Vamos a ver la celebración de año nuevo de Times Square. ¡La famosa bola de año nuevo, Huesos!

- No sé qué significa eso.

- Tienes que verlo

Todos los años el 31 de diciembre millones de almas se reúnen en Times Square y una inmensa esfera de luces va bajando mientras empieza la cuenta atrás para recibir el nuevo año. Es mágico. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

¡Feliz Año Nuevo 2010!

La magia, las luces y una copa más de vino. La noche, las estrellas, y el bullicio de la tele. Un beso rápido, un abrazo fuerte y la **_Auld Lang Syne _**de fondo.

_¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades  
>y nunca recordarlas?<br>¿Deberían olvidarse las viejas amistades  
>y los viejos tiempos?<em>

_Por los viejos tiempos, amigo mío,  
>por los viejos tiempos:<br>tomaremos una copa de cordialidad  
>por los viejos tiempos.<em>

- Feliz año, Huesos.

- Feliz año, Booth. Y ahora empieza mi día.

- Está bien, Huesos. ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

- ¡Cantar!

- Cantar.

- ¡Sí! Pero nada de Cindy Lauper. Me trae malos recuerdos.

- Nadie quiere acordarse de eso.

- ¡Quiero a Madonna!

- ¿Cambias a Cindy Lauper por Madonna?

- Sí, quiero La Isla Bonita.

- ¿Estás segura?

- Segurísima. ¡Ponla ya!

- Tranquila, Huesos, tengo que encontrar el karaoke.

Brennan emocionada por cantar. Eso no se daba a menudo, sólo cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba y la noche era perfecta. Empezó con el repertorio de Madonna, y siguió con Duran Duran y luego Foreigner

- ¡Hot Blooded, Booth, tienes que cantar conmigo! ¿Lady Gaga? Ésa no la conozco.

- No, Huesos, no voy a cantar eso. Tú querías cantar, canta tú.

- Acompáñame, Booth, sólo una y ya.

- Huesos, ¿te das cuenta de la hora? Van a ser las 4 am.

- Esta bien. Me voy.

- Hey, hey, hey, hey, ¿a dónde crees que vas?

- A mi departamento, a dormir.

- Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado sola a esta hora, te quedas aquí.

- ¿A dormir contigo?

- A dormir aquí. Bueno, no aquí, tú te vas a mi cuarto y yo me quedo en el sofá.

- El sofá es muy pequeño para tu estatura, Booth…

- Tú eres mi invitada, tú te quedas en mi cama y no hablemos más. Voy a sacar una cobija y una almohada y ya podrás entrar a dormir.

- ¿Booth… puedo dormir contigo?

- … Huesos…

- No me malinterpretes, no quiero sexo, sólo quiero dormir contigo. ¿Puedo?

- Claro.


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando Brennan salió del baño, Booth estaba sentado al borde de la cama con la mirada perdida. Al oír ruido, Booth se volteó a verla sonriéndole casi tímidamente antes de recostarse. Brennan le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a la cama. Brennan usaba su sudadera, enorme, con sus pantalones de deporte, al menos era más cómodo que el vestido que traía, aunque a Booth no le hubiera importado que durmiera con ese vestido. Lo que le preocupaba a Booth en ese momento era el hecho de estar en la misma cama con la mujer que había querido por años. Brennan apartó la sábana y se acostó junto a Booth. El simple roce de sus brazos fue como un toque de electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo. Booth se apartó sutilmente y se volteó dándole la espalda a Brennan.

¿Por qué había tomado la decisión de dormir con Booth? La respuesta no estaba del todo clara. Varias veces había dicho que el sofá de Booth era uno de los lugares donde ella se sentía más cómoda, pero el hecho de pasar la noche en el departamento de Booth por primera vez hacía que la razón de dormir juntos fuera hasta cierto punto inevitable. Booth había sido un caballero; era muy tarde y las copas de vino seguro habían hecho efecto para que Brennan saliera de ahí en su auto. Las copas de vino, precisamente, habrían sido las causantes de que Brennan espontáneamente sugiriera, no, pidiera, dormir en la misma cama que Booth. ¿Cierto?

¿Por qué había accedido? Si algo quería Booth era acostarse con ella. En el sentido más coloquial de la frase. Pero, Brennan era la que quería pasar la noche como amigos, ¿por qué ahora lo hacía pasar por esta situación? Los amigos no duermen juntos, ¿o sí? No iba a preguntárselo. Seguro que Brennan saldría con la más científica de las razones.

Era su día, él lo dijo, así que iba a pasarlo como ella lo quisiera. No hay más explicación que ésa. Aunque no sea una explicación muy adulta.

Son más de la 4 a.m., nada suena con sentido a esta hora.

Un resoplido de Booth, pauta para Brennan.

- ¿Sigues despierto?

- Sí. Creo que el vino finalmente está haciendo efecto.

- Sí, yo también. Aunque el vino realmente provocaría que tus sentidos se hicieran menos receptivos.

- Huesos, son más de las 4 a.m., cualquier palabra de más de 2 sílabas es sólo ruido a mis oídos.

- Booth, si yo soy la que te molesto, puedo dormir en el sofá, no pasa nada.

- Huesos, tú no molestas.

- ¿No te pongo nervioso?

- ¡No! no. No. No. No, por qué ibas a … no

Booth respiró profundamente y sacó el aire sonando la boca. ¿Nervioso, él? Para nada. Aunque de repente la habitación y la misma cama se hacían más pequeñas y era casi imposible respirar. Booth se levantó de golpe, tirando la cobija al piso.

- ¿A dónde vas, Booth?

- Al… baño. Necesito… agua. ¿No sientes como que hace mucho calor aquí?

Y Booth desapareció.

_¿No te pongo nervioso?_ ¡La mujer que ha deseado los últimos 3 años está en su cama! Esa mujer con quien ha trabajado y pensado día y noche y con quien ha fantaseado incluso cuando recita las palabras y hechos científicos más complicados. Nunca hubiera imaginado que ella le pidiera dormir juntos.

(Las fantasías de Booth, además de la bibliotecaria, casi siempre se centraban en encontrar a Brennan en el laboratorio o en su oficina del FBI usando sólo una de sus corbatas -al estilo Mujer Bonita. Aunque a veces el lugar era lo de menos. Brennan siempre terminaba tomando el control de la situación en un elevador o en su lugar favorito: en el baño del estadio de los Phillies.

- ¿Booth, estás bien?

- Sí. Ahora salgo.

¿Bien? ¿Quién va a sentirse bien después de revivir sus fantasías favoritas con la mujer que lo espera en su cama?

Booth salió del baño y se dirigió a la cama. Brennan seguía acostada en la misma posición donde la dejó, si no hubiera visto su sudadera en la silla, habría pensado que no se había movido. Brennan se había quitado su sudadera. _¿No sientes como que hace mucho calor aquí?_ (¿¡Por favor, dime que estás usando algo!) Booth ni siquiera quería voltear a verla. Como pudo llegó a su lado de la cama, levantó la cobija y se acostó dándole de nuevo la espalda a Brennan.

- ¿Te sientes mejor?

- Ajá

- Booth, ¿te pareció raro que yo te pidiera dormir contigo?

- Por supuesto que sí, Huesos. Digo, yo, nosotros no somos más que amigos, o ¿no es eso lo que tú dijiste? ¿No es eso lo que tú querías esta noche?

- Sí. Pero también dije que quería dormir contigo sin tener sexo.

- Los amigos no duermen juntos, en una misma cama, y menos los amigos de diferentes géneros (y mucho menos si ya se han besado y casi dormido juntos con intención de tener sexo).

- Peróname, Booth, me equivoqué.

- ¿En qué te equivocaste?

Brennan se quedó en silencio y Booth tuvo que voltear a verla para saber su respuesta. La respuesta de Brennan no se hizo esperar, aunque a Booth le parecieron los segundos más largos de su vida. Brennan se deslizó hacia Booth tan solo unos milímetros que los separaban, hasta tocar su brazo, lo tomó y lo pasó sobre ella para abrazarla, mientras se acomodaba casi encima de su pecho. Booth no respiraba. ¿Realmente Brennan había hecho eso? Su brazo quedaba perfectamente acomodado en la espalda de Brennan. Y sin abrir los ojos, sólo con su brazo, ahora ya sabía lo que Brennan usaba bajo la sudadera. Ahora ya sentía el pequeño gancho de su sujetador. Brennan cerró los ojos por un momento y respiró profundamente, perdiéndose su aroma. Booth tenía que recuperar la respiración, aunque con cada respiro de Brennan sobre su pecho, parecía que a él se le acababa el aire. Lo que no pudo evitar fue captar el aroma de su cabello. Falta de aire y ahora intoxicación. ¿Cómo iba a sobrevivir a este desastre? Booth bajó la cabeza hudiéndose en su cabello. Sus labios apenas tocaron su cabeza y Brennan soltó una risita. ¿O fue un gemido? Brennan abrió los ojos y giró su cabeza hacia arriba, a sólo milímetros de la cabeza de Booth. Su sonrisa seguía en los labios. Y fue lo último que vio Booth.

Brennan se lanzó sobre su boca, primero con besos pequeños, como dándole oportunidad a que dijera que no, y aunque ése fue el primer pensamiento de Booth, los siguientes besos de Brennan lo habían hecho desistir precisamente de ese pensamiento. Ambos lo querían desde hace mucho pero la racionalidad de una y la inseguridad del otro los habían detenido. Pero ahora no había marcha atrás. Al menos no en la mente de Brennan. Teniendo el control que le daba estar casi encima de Booth, era imposible que él lograra detenerla, aun si lo hubiera querido (La fuerza y el peso de Booth hubieran sido suficientes para tomarla de las manos y voltearla para tomar una posición que lo harían recuperar el control y una de dos: salir del cuarto, o terminar a su manera lo que ella había empezado). Brennan era la dueña del momento, del día y de todo lo que pasaba. ¿Así era como quería pasar su día? Por supuesto que sí. Aunque por la cabeza de Brennan pasaba toda clase de ideas menos aquella tradición de fin de año.

Brennan dejó la boca de Booth para besar su oreja mientras enviaba mensajes eléctricos a Booth. Captados. Booth puso a trabajar sus manos con el objetivo de deshacerse de todas las prendas posibles, no es que quedaran ya muchas, mientras Brennan hacía lo propio con la pijama de Booth. Sí, estamos hablando de Booth que duerme con la pijama más complicada del planeta. Brennan lanzaba gemidos ahora de desesperación por no poder contra esa prenda del demonio. Que no la oyera Booth o iban a empezar con el dilema del bien y el mal, y no quería ninguna discusión en ese momento. Booth entró a ayudarla finalmente y a buscar con igual desesperación la protección que les haría falta en unos minutos más. Pero para Brennan el tiempo apremiaba. Urgía. Apresuraba sus manos y su boca no paraba de besar, y cada segundo necesitaba más de él. Su cuello, sus brazos, su pecho. Era deseo, urgencia, lujuria y algo más que no podía definir. Era imprimirse, tatuarse en él. Era cubrir cada parte de su cuerpo, cada arruga, cada pliegue, cada lunar, cada centímetro con su propia piel. Una de las funciones de la piel es incrementar la irrigación de sangre para conservar la temperatura en el cuerpo. Porque había que explicar científicamente el aumento de la temperatura. Era Brennan, después de todo. Aunque dentro de su cabeza no existía explicación lógica y científica para todo lo que su cuerpo hizo y deshizo esa noche. Más allá de las necesidades biológicas. Más allá de unas horas de placer. La mera satisfacción de sentir a Booth por primera vez dentro de su ser quedaba muy lejos de resumir su verdadera intención. Había mucho más incluso en ese grito al unísono casi ahogado por la primera luz del día.

Salió el sol. El primer sol del nuevo año. Brennan abrió los ojos y vislumbró la espalda desnuda de Booth y de repente todo el cansancio del día y la noche anterior cayeron sobre su cuerpo y su mente. Se levantó en silencio, recogió su ropa, y salió del cuarto y del departamento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Gracias por todos sus comentarios y una gran disculpa por no subir más capítulos más seguido. Espero les guste.**

* * *

><p><em>¿Huesos?<em>

La voz de Booth y luego el silencio. Alcanzó su brazo al otro lado de la cama y cayó sobre la almohada vacía obligándolo a voltear. Se obligó a abrir los ojos y a levantarse. Pantalón de la pijama y al baño. _¿Huesos?_ Ninguna respuesta. Le hacía falta el agua en su cara para despertar completamente y su reflejo en el espejo para recordar de lleno la noche anterior. La única expresión que podría tener su cara era de felicidad. Una sonrisa se dibujaba mientras pasaban por su mente, como una película, una tras otra las escenas que su Huesos y él habían protagonizado. ¿_Su_? ¿De verdad había dicho eso? Hablaba el romántico Booth.

Hora del café de la mañana. Booth caminó hacia la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarla parada frente a la cafetera o con una taza humeante en la mano, sólo esperando que él apareciera. _¿Huesos?_ Ninguna señal. Booth tomó su celular. Tecla de marcación rápida 2. No es que fuera su persona favorita número 2, pero es que la compañía telefónica tenía apartado el 1 para escuchar los mensajes de voz. Y Parker había apartado su número de la suerte, el 5. El 3 y 4 eran de su jefe directo y de Charlie del FBI. Luego iba Sweets y el Jeffersonian. (¿Sweets en marcación rápida? No preguntes) Los últimos dos eran de Pops y Caroline.

_El número que usted marcó está fuera del área de servicio. _

_Le sugerimos intentarlo más tarde_

**Huesos, ¿dónde estás? **

**Háblame en cuanto recibas este mensaje.**

Una taza de café después y Booth se preparaba para salir. Una ducha caliente. Brennan diría que el agua fría da más energía, lo que sería casi perfecto después del cansancio de la noche anterior. No es que se estuviera quejando. Perfección total sería si Brennan se hubiera quedado y, por lo consiguiente, compartido la ducha con él. Iba a ser difícil sacarse esas imágenes de hace apenas unas horas, se habían quedado grabadas en su mente y bajo el agua Booth no buscaba tampoco borrarlas. Bajo el agua lo único que lograba era añadir escenas extras a esa grabación, pensando en Brennan y la espuma de jabón deslizándose por sus piernas…

¿Era eso el tono del celular? Se puso una toalla alrededor de la cintura para ir hasta la cama. Un mensaje de Parker.

**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PAPÁ! TQM 3 **

**YA ME QUIERO REGRESAR CONTIGO PARA IR A PATINARR!**

Sólo sus personas favoritas le podían provocar una sonrisa tan grande. **Responder.**

**Feliz Año Nuevo campeón. Ya pronto iremos a la pista, no te desesperes. Yo también te quiero mucho.**

Terminó de enviar el mensaje y oprimió la tecla 2 de nuevo, pero sólo recibió el mismo mensaje con la misma voz que no era la que deseaba escuchar. Jeans, camiseta y tenis, y la sudadera con la que Brennan había dormido. Si la había usado por unos minutos. Y salió del departamento.

Atravesar Washington en su SUV al mediodía del primero de enero le habría tomado menos de una hora si no se hubiera desviado a su departamento. La idea de que Brennan estuviera trabajando en un día como hoy y después de una noche como la de anoche era inaceptable. (Es Brenan, Booth, piensa como ella). _Toc, toc. Huesos, abre la puerta, no puedes quedarte encerrada hoy. _Silencio.

La pregunta ahora no era dónde estaba Brennan si no por qué había desaparecido del departamento sin decir nada. _Piensa como ella. _De hecho no podría hacerlo. Nunca antes Booth había experimentado algo similar con Brennan, no tendría idea de cómo Brennan se comporta la mañana siguiente. Ahora sabe que no le gusta quedarse en cama, ni compartir el desayuno. Booth habría estado feliz de prepararle el café y unos huevos con tocino. Bueno, ella sólo tomaría el café. ¿Lo habría hecho con todas sus parejas anteriores? (¿Ya somos una pareja?) Alguna vez Booth llegó con café muy temprano a su departamento y se sorprendió al ver salir a un hombre casi desnudo de su recámara, pero no le dio tiempo ni chance de que desayunara con él. Seguro que con Sully había tenido varios desayunos.

Booth atravesó la puerta de seguridad del Jeffersonian cuando el reloj casi daba la 1:30 pm., algo tarde para un desayuno, pero el estómago y la actitud de Booth habían decidido entrar a su oficina y sacar a esa mujer enseguida para llevarla a comer. Algo, lo que sea, para esa hora ya no importaba. Lo que importaba era cómo lo haría. ¿Cómo haces para que alguien como la necia e impredecible Dra. Temperance Brennan deje de trabajar en lo único que parece interesarle en una tarde del primer día del año y te haga el suficiente caso? ¿Qué palabras serán las que hagan ese milagro?

Brennan había decidido trabajar el día 1 de enero y ahí estaba, como siempre, parada en aquella plataforma, frente a la plancha llena de huesos. Sólo ella y nadie más. Booth la miró desde la puerta. Ella estaba de espaldas pero sabía que él estaba ahí. Y no volteó.

- Huesos, ¿qué haces escondida aquí?

- No estoy escondida. Hay mucho quehacer, Booth. No iba a desperdiciar el día.

- No, claro que no, el día está hermoso afuera, ¿por qué desperdiciarlo en algún parque? Huesos, ¿qué pasó contigo? ¿Tan mal estuve anoche?

- Booth, discúlpame por salir sin avisarte, pero había trabajo por hacer aquí y no quise despertarte.

- ¿Trabajo que no puede esperar un día? Mira a tu alrededor, Huesos, es el primer día del año, nadie trabaja hoy.

- Yo sí trabajo, Booth, lo sabes.

- Trabajabas, tiempo pasado. Ayer mismo te dije que nunca más lo harías porque pasarías el día conmigo.

- El acuerdo era pasar juntos la celebración y ya pasó. Además tú también dijiste que hoy era mi día y que podía pasarlo como yo lo quisiera y yo quiero estar aquí, así que, si no te importa, prefiero trabajar sola.

- No entiendo qué te pasa, Huesos, estábamos muy bien, celebrando las fiestas y de repente no quieres ni voltear a verme. Parece que hubiéramos dormido juntos.

Booth sonrió travieso, pero Brennan no emitió sonido alguno. Seguía sin voltear a verlo, con la mirada perdida en los huesos. Booth pasó la tarjeta y subió la plataforma para acercarse más a ella. Los dos estaban solos en el área y en el edificio, podía oírse un alfiler si hubiera caído. Booth rodeó la plancha de huesos para estar de frente a Brennan pero ella no cambió su posición.

- Huesos, sólo quiero saber que estás bien.

- Estoy bien, Booth.

- Huesos, mírame.

Brennan levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente. Su semblante era serio y seco. Hacía mucho que Booth no veía esa reacción en Brennan.

- Estoy bien

- Ok, si se te ocurre decirme algo más, ya sabes dónde encontrarme.

Y Booth salió del Jeffersonian.

La noche estaba cayendo cuando Booth marcó el número 5 en su celular. La vocecita emocionada del otro lado logró hacerlo olvidar por unos minutos el día que estaba pasando. En su cabeza tenía muchas preguntas. Brennan siempre lo había hecho preguntarse tantas cosas, pero después de anoche, las preguntas se habían incrementado al doble. Quería averiguar las respuestas pero al mismo tiempo deseaba abandonar esos pensamientos y descansar su mente. Ir a dormir temprano era la solución más viable. Al apagar las luces de su recámara, las luces de su celular se encendieron.

**Tengo algo más que decirte. ¿O ya es muy tarde?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios. Una gran disculpa por no actualizar seguido. Les dejo un pequeño capítulo, espero les guste. Aún no sé si el siguiente sea el final o lo deje para otro capítulo más.**

**Felicidades por tu santo, Pimar. Perdón por no regalarte el capitulo en tu día, pero aunque sea un poco tarde ahí te va =)**

* * *

><p>Desde que lo conoció, Brennan había considerado en pasar al menos una noche con él. Cualquier mujer con poquito sentido común habría pensado lo mismo al verlo. Pero después de casi 4 años de trabajar con él, las cosas habían cambiado. La Brennan de aquella noche de tequila no habría tenido reparos en hacerlo. La Brennan de esta noche de vino pudo soltarse lo suficiente como para meterse en su cama semidesnuda. ¿Qué hay de la mañana siguiente? Brennan no pudo con eso. El efecto de efervescencia había desaparecido para entonces y no quiso enfrentarse al momento incómodo. ¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera de nuevo? ¿Cuál sería la reacción "correcta" después de esa noche?<p>

Brennan pensaba que si hubieran dormido juntos cuando se conocieron, la mañana siguiente habría sido como cualquier otra. Después de todo, ni siquiera iban a volverse a ver. Tal vez un par de veces más. Brennan se jactaba de ser buena amante y tenía la sensación de que Booth y ella iban a acoplarse al instante. (Aunque Brennan no solía usar el término _fantasía sexual_, jugaba con la idea de someter a Booth a sus deseos más primitivos e imaginaba que él no oponía resistencia alguna) Ahora, después de tantos años de convivencia continua, Brennan huía del departamento sin saber qué palabras usaría el momento en que viera a Booth de nuevo.

Se puso el vestido de la noche anterior y salió a la calle. Hubiera podido salir hasta desnuda, igual como se había despertado, pues ni un alma se veía pasar a las 11 a.m. Comenzó a manejar su auto sin rumbo, con tantas preguntas en la mente y tantos sentimientos encontrados. Tenía que ir a donde encontrara paz por el momento, las respuestas tendrían que esperar. Enfiló hacia su refugio, el Jeffersonian. Ahí tenía su trabajo, su vida, su pretexto, y hasta ropa limpia para intentar hacer a un lado lo que acababa de pasar.

El guardia de seguridad era la única persona viva en el edificio aparte de Brennan, pero eso era un alivio para ella. A medias. En el silencio podía trabajar mejor, aunque sin ruido exterior su cabeza se aturdía con cuestiones. Ocupó las dos planchas que estaban en la plataforma para llenarlas de huesos y llenar de otras ideas su mente.

No estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho y cómo podría estarlo. Como lo había imaginado, Booth y ella se acoplaron perfectamente, como si hubieran sido diseñados el uno para el otro. A pesar del alcohol, estuvo segura y conciente durante toda la noche. Recordaba cada momento, cada movimiento, cada parte de esa aventura. Desde su decisión de dormir en la misma cama (aunque no encontrara razón lógica para explicarlo), hasta su decisión de hacer todo, menos dormir en esa cama. Cada detalle seguía en su mente y no escaparía de ahí en mucho tiempo. Lo recordaba y lo sostenía. Si Ángela estuviera en ese momento frente a ella y le preguntara dónde pasó la noche de Año Nuevo, sin duda le contaría que fue con Booth. De eso no estaba confundida. La razón de su confusión residía en lo que pasaría ahora. No negaría que lo que pasó con Booth fue una de sus mejores experiencias, del tipo que se le ocurriera, pero había algo que no la dejaba pensar claramente, que no la dejaba seguir con normalidad su vida diaria. Ese algo que no había podido definir desde que se atrevió a besarlo en Nochebuena, algo que no sabía ni siquiera que ahí estaba, que existía dentro de ella. Definitivamente no pasó con ninguna de sus parejas anteriores, ni siquiera con Sully. Con él, pasó buenos momentos, pero no fue suficiente. No como ahora.

Brennan continuaba haciendo el doble trabajo de intentar concentrarse en los huesos que tenía enfrente y de aclarar su mente cuando sintió una presencia a su espalda. Sabía que era él. Era inconfundible cada vez que se acercaba. Conocía su aroma y ahora lo llevaba en su piel y no iba a escapar de él. Ni creo que lo quisiera.

- _Huesos, ¿qué haces escondida aquí?_

No estaba lista para escuchar su voz de nuevo, ni mucho menos para verlo a los ojos.

- _Huesos, sólo quiero saber que estás bien._

- _Estoy bien, Booth._

- _Huesos, mírame._

Brennan no pudo más que aparentar. Booth conocía perfectamente esa reacción. Era la Brennan de siempre. La fría expresión de la Brennan que Booth conoció y que, tristemente pensó él, no había cambiado.

Cuando Booth salió del Jeffersonian, Brennan ya no pudo aparentar más. El semblante frío se convirtió en un mar de lágrimas imposible de contener. La misma Brennan no recordaba la última vez que había llorado de esa manera. Eran lágrimas de impotencia, de coraje, de miedo. Miedo a perder algo que ni siquiera sabía que era suyo. Miedo a no saber cómo recuperarlo, a no saber qué era en realidad.

Brennan quería salir corriendo tras de él y explicarle, pero no encontraba las palabras para hacerlo. Como pudo llegó a su oficina y se sentó en el sofá sollozando. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó así, ni cuándo se quedó dormida pero las luces del Jeffersonian se encendieron de un solo golpe y la obligaron a despertar. Al levantarse su celular cayó al suelo. Cinco llamadas perdidas y 3 mensajes de texto, todos de Booth, y todos de antes de visitarla en el Jeffersonian. La tristeza cundió de nuevo su rostro.

**Tengo algo más que decirte. ¿O ya es muy tarde?**

Booth no sabía qué contestarle. Estaba ansioso por tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, pero sabía que con Brennan las cosas no iban a ser tan fáciles. La conocía de sobra para saber que si iban a continuar con lo que empezaron el día anterior, se le iban a venir más complicaciones. ¿Y si Brennan no quería seguir? ¿Qué es lo que tenía que decirle después de esa escena en el laboratorio?

En el momento en que abrió la puerta las respuestas a esas preguntas no parecían importar más que la felicidad que le provocaba el simple hecho de verla parada frente a él.


	13. Chapter 13

**Agradezco infinitamente sus comentarios y sobre todo su paciencia. Después de todo, éste no es el último capítulo, pero espero les guste.**

* * *

><p>- Hola<p>

- Hola

Booth notó que Brennan había estado llorando. Su cara parecía la de alguien más joven y hasta más baja de estatura.

- Sé que debí llamarte por teléfono antes de venir, pero es que no me contestaste el mensaje y pensé que tal vez era mejor que yo viniera y tratara de explicarte en persona. ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, Huesos.

Booth no podía dejar de sonreírle, era como una niña. Creo que nunca había visto a Brennan así. Realmente se veía afectada y quería consolarla al menos con su sonrisa. Brennan entró a su departamento y se volteó hacia él casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Perdóname, Booth. Yo sé que no debí salirme así, pero es que no sabía qué decirte cuando volviera a verte, no sabía cómo comportarme. He dormido con bastantes hombres…

- Desearía no haber sabido eso.

- …pero contigo pasó algo diferente que no sabía cómo explicar y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue salir corriendo de aquí y luego no sabía ni a dónde ir, ni qué pensar…

- Huesos…

- …y luego tú me encontraste y yo me porté tan mal contigo y estaba tan enojada cuando el enojado debiste ser tú, pero no, llego aquí y me recibes con una gran sonrisa y yo…

- Huesos…

- ¡No, déjame terminar, tengo que decirte todo o si no voy a explotar!

- Eso es imposible que pase en un cuerpo humano.

- ¡Eso lo sé! Pero esto que siento es tan extraño, va más allá de mi entendimiento y de mi inteligencia, supera mi experiencia, y es sofocante e increíblemente aterrador. Me provoca llorar como nunca lo había hecho y no encuentro las palabras correctas, mi mente es un caos, Booth.

- Huesos, calma. No intentes explicar lo que no tiene explicación. Sólo siéntelo.

Booth avanzó hacia ella despacio. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazarla y sentirla contra su pecho, y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

- Y no debes sentirte mal por formar parte de los millones de seres humanos en este planeta que sienten como tú.

- ¿Tú también te has sentido así?

Booth asintió con la cabeza y se acercó aún más.

- ¿Sabes cómo lidiamos con eso? Sólo nos dejamos llevar.

- Pero…

- Verás que lo sofocante y aterrador se convierte en algo increíblemente placentero.

- Necesito una explicación, Booth.

- Lo que necesitas es abrir tu corazón. Y no me digas que eso es imposible. Huesos, a veces es mejor no saber cómo suceden las cosas, simplemente hay que esperar el resultado y pedir por que sea lo que deseamos. Creer en que las cosas pasan, de una manera u otra, si es que han que pasar.

- ¿Y si no pasan?

- Entonces no eran para ti.

- Tengo que reconocer que estás siendo más inteligente que yo.

- Gracias, Huesos, eso es muy reconfortante.

- Yo no sé cómo abrir mi corazón, Booth. Vas a tener que ayudarme.

Booth finalmente puso sus manos sobre la cara de Brennan

- Yo no soy más inteligente que tú, ni siquiera en esto. Yo también tengo miedo, Huesos. Bastante miedo. Así que tú también vas a tener que ayudarme.

- Booth, te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

- Sabes, puedes decirlo las veces que quieras y no va a dejar de sonar bien. Te amo. Te amo. Te amo.

- Tienes razón. La tercera vez es la que mejor se oye.

- Creo que estamos aprendiendo muy rápido.

Por primera vez desde que la conoció la vio reírse tan abiertamente.

- ¿Vas a besarme o tengo que hacerlo yo?

La sinceridad y atrevimiento de Brennan hizo reír aun más a Booth. El permiso de avanzar ya estaba dado. El cuarto beso en una semana, ¿pero quién estaba contando?

- Quiero que te quedes conmigo esta noche. Esta vez lo haremos a mi manera.

- Lo de anoche fue muy desconcertante para ti, ¿no es cierto?

- Digamos que fue diferente. Aunque confirmó lo que siempre había pensado de ti. Eres la que tiene que llevar las riendas.

- Ni que esto fuera un carruaje, Booth. Pero está bien, yo tuve mi oportunidad, tú tendrás la tuya.

- Me alegra que pienses así.

- ¿Ya vas a empezar?

- Sí, tú lo quieres.

- Es tu turno, tú sabrás cuándo y cómo lo haces. Haz lo que quieras de mí.

- Guau, si eso no me excita, entonces no sé qué más.

Booth miró tiernamente a Brennan quitándole el cabello de la cara y se acercó para besarla de nuevo. Booth estaba más que convencido de lo que había dicho, y aunque Brennan se veía sincera, sabía que con su comportamiento tan errático y su molesto hábito de buscar siempre una explicación a cualquier asunto, no iba a resultar un paraíso su relación. Si es que ella la quería. Porque lo que es él, por supuesto que la habría.

- ¿Booth? Eso que haces en mi oreja lo hiciste también anoche.

- Huesos, recuerda, déjate llevar.

- Tienes razón. Continúa.

Booth pasó de su oreja a su cuello en instantes.

- Eso también lo intentaste anoche.

- Huesos, hablando de anoche, ¿recuerdas todas las veces que te interrumpí diciéndote cómo debías besarme?

- No.

- Exacto, porque no lo hice. ¿Podrías entonces dejar de darme instrucciones? Yo también he tenido muchas mujeres.

- Bien. Eso es bueno, Booth.

Booth intentando hablar como Brennan, sin éxito, y por supuesto sin obtener la respuesta que quería de ella. Booth se dio por vencido y caminó hacia la cocina.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- ¿Sabes qué? Nos haría falta una copa de algo. Creo que sobró vino de anoche. Nos relajará, estaremos más tranquilos, y con suerte lograremos nuestro objetivo.

- Tener sexo. O como quieras llamarle.

- Hacer el amor no es lo mismo que tener sexo.

- Lo de anoche fue muy bueno.

- Lo de anoche fue muy bueno porque además de sexo había amor. Lo acabas de confesar, acabamos de decir _te amo_. Es ese algo que ni siquiera tu gran cabecita puede descifrar. Eso es lo que hace la diferencia. Habrás tenido muchos hombres, Huesos, pero nunca tendrás la experiencia completa si no lo haces con alguien a quien amas. Salud.

- Salud.

- ¿Lista?

- Lista

Booth empezó a besarla y a llevarla lentamente a su recámara. Horas antes, Brennan lo había convencido de dormir juntos, sin ninguna amenaza de terminar teniendo una agitada pero maravillosa velada. Hoy las caricias de Booth resultaban de lo más dulces y cariñosas, comparadas con la urgencia y hasta agresividad de Brennan. Booth había apartado con mucha delicadeza su abrigo y blusa, sin dejar de besarla en alguna parte de su cuerpo. La mantenía ocupada, aunque por dentro la mente brillante no paraba de pensar. ¿Aburrida? No, exactamente. Podía notarse cierta pasión pero incluso Booth estaba sospechando que su compañera no estaba al 100% con él y no tardó en comprobarlo. Mientras Booth trazaba su camino en dirección al sur, Brennan comenzó su relato.

- Booth, ¿sabías que el sexo ayuda a tu sistema inmunológico? Según estudios las parejas que tienen al menos 2 encuentros sexuales a la semana pueden elevar sus anticuerpos. Además de que previene el cáncer de próstata, y baja tus niveles de colesterol, reduce la ansiedad, y produces endorfinas, lo que ayuda a combatir la depresión. Es recomendable para disminuir el estrés, te relaja y además haces ejercicio, sin mencionar que ayuda con los síntomas de la mediana edad. Los hombres y mujeres que tienen sexo en promedio cua-a-tro veces a la semana lucen hasta… 10 años… más… jóooovenes. ¡Booth!

- ¿Ya tengo tu atención?

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Lo que tenía que hacer para traerte de vuelta a esta cama conmigo, porque aparentemente estás en algún salón dando una conferencia.

Booth decepcionado se apartó de Brennan y se sentó a su lado con la cara hacia ella. Brennan también se levantó para quedarse sentada junto a él.

- En serio, Huesos, ¿te parece esto tan aburrido que tienes que ponerte a recitar los beneficios del sexo para que tu cabeza te diga que estás haciendo lo correcto aunque no lo disfrutes?

- No, Booth, sólo me perdí un momento. Pero eso que hiciste hasta el último fue bastante disfrutable.

- Lo peor de todo es que escuché cada palabra que dijiste, lo que significa que ni siquiera yo estaba enfocado en lo que hacía. Lejos de disminuir el estrés, creo que estamos muy presionados.

- ¿Crees que haya sido el vino entonces el que nos hizo relajarnos y nos desinhibió anoche?

- No, no creo que sólo haya sido el vino.

- Es seguro que la atracción física es un detonante para el sexo y nosotros nos atraemos mutuamente.

- Yo estoy seguro que te amo, Huesos. No tengo ninguna duda.

- Booth, estoy acostumbrada a tener siempre una explicación y una prueba tangente, y cuando no la tengo, me resulta difícil de creer, pero ante todo yo confío en ti. Si tú me dices que me deje llevar por lo que siento, entonces no tengo ninguna duda tampoco.

- Sin presiones.

- No. Pero me vas a dejar participar a mí también. Debemos empezar como dos, aunque al final terminemos como uno solo. Eso es lo que tú dices, ¿no? Romper las reglas de la física.

- ¿Demandas una explicación para el amor, pero estás de acuerdo en romper las leyes? ¿Qué clase de científica eres?

- De la clase de científicos que dejan a un lado las leyes para enamorarse.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Lo que creo es que estamos perdiendo el tiempo hablando. Son los últimos minutos del día, mi día, y quiero pasarlos contigo.

Brennan sonrió traviesamente, con la mirada clavada en los labios de Booth. Él sabía perfectamente lo que venía tras esa sonrisa y no quería arruinarlo con más discusiones.


	14. Chapter 14

**Finalmente he podido subir el último capítulo de este fic. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y por esperar pacientemente. Pronto espero seguir escribiendo más fics, así que ojalá me sigan =D Disfruten el show.**

* * *

><p>Booth se acercó más, pero Brennan hizo lo contrario y bajó de la cama. Seguía con su sonrisa traviesa, así que Booth supo que no se estaba rindiendo sino que lo invitaba a seguirla. Brennan se detuvo un momento frente a la ventana de donde la luz del faro de la calle atravesaba y rebotaba sobre su piel desnuda. Booth pensó que su belleza se multiplicaba a media luz. La niña asustada y triste que había llegado a su departamento hacía apenas una hora había desaparecido y en su lugar aparecía una hermosa mujer. Booth le extendió la mano para traerla de regreso a la cama, pero Brennan se alejó más y desapareció por la puerta del baño. Antes de que Booth pudiera seguirla, Brennan cerró la puerta.<p>

- Huesos, esto ya no es divertido.

- No, pero lo va a ser. ¿Puedes esperar unos minutos? Te prometo que valdrá la pena.

Booth lo pensó un poco pero sabía que con Brennan las cosas no iban a hacer normales de ninguna manera, así que decidió calmarse y aguantar un poco más sus ganas.

- Huesos, he esperado por ti por años, unos minutos no me harán daño. Eso espero.

Booth escuchó correr el agua y ruidos de botellas del gabinete.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- No. Ya casi termino.

Una vez más habría que esperarla. Booth cruzó los brazos y recargó la frente en la puerta, intentando descifrar por los ruidos lo que Brennan estaba moviendo dentro del baño. A los pocos minutos escuchó quitar el seguro de la puerta, seguido de la voz de Brennan.

- Ya puedes entrar.

Le costó un poco vislumbrar por el vapor, pero finalmente pudo llegar con Brennan, quien lo esperaba junto a su bañera rebosante de espuma. Booth estaba algo decepcionado. Su mente había volado y se había imaginado a Brennan de mil posiciones.

- Así que esto es lo que preparabas, un baño de espuma. ¿Para esto me dejaste afuera?

- Entra en la bañera. No sabrás exactamente lo que hice hasta que estés dentro.

Booth obedeció. Seguía decepcionado pero si no hacía lo que Brennan ordenaba, tal vez después lo lamentaría.

- Pues, huele muy bien. Al menos eso debo agradecerte.

- Booth, entra ya. Tienes que estar bien adentro para que surta efecto.

- ¿Efecto? ¿Qué efecto?

- Ya lo vas a sentir y tú mismo me dirás lo que es.

Al meterse por fin a la bañera, las burbujas se rompían y soltaban un fuerte olor a vainilla y algo que Booth no supo distinguir pero le provocaba cierto cosquilleo.

- Huesos, ¿qué le pusiste a mi bañera?

- No voy a decirte lo que tiene, hasta que me digas lo que sientes.

- Se siente raro, pero es muy agradable.

- ¿Quieres que te llene tu casco con cerveza y te consiga un cómic?

- No. Prefiero que tú me acompañes.

- Creo que el baño está surtiendo el efecto que esperaba.

- Es relajante pero al mismo tiempo está reavivando mis deseos más oscuros.

- Definitivamente, el baño está teniendo el efecto que yo quería.

Brennan entró a la bañera y se acomodó entre los brazos de Booth, en el espacio que quedaba justo para su figura. Durante minutos ninguno dijo una sola palabra. El contacto de sus pieles con el agua tibia y espumosa era suficiente. Booth posaba sus labios de repente en su cabello y Brennan entrecerraba los ojos. Y así se quedaron hasta que Brennan hizo volverlos a la realidad.

- Mañana tengo que levantarme temprano, Booth. Debería irme a dormir a mi departamento.

- No. No lo hagas. Quédate conmigo.

- Booth, los días festivos terminaron. Debemos volver al trabajo y a la rutina.

- No digas rutina. Eso suena a que volveremos a como estábamos antes. Tú y yo resolviendo crímenes sin ningún otro contacto más que el trabajo.

- Eso no va a pasar si no lo queremos.

- Cuando me diste ese beso en vísperas de Navidad, no pensé que en Año Nuevo acabarías en mi bañera. Es el mejor regalo de Navidad que me han dado.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando eras niño y creías en el mito de Santa Claus que te dejaba regalos cuando dormías?

- No, Huesos, has vencido oficialmente a Santa Claus.

- Bueno, en primera yo no soy un mito y, en segunda, soy bastante buena en lo que hago.

- Pues te diré que el baño mágico está entrando a ciertos lugares y ya está resultando algo incómodo.

- ¿Te quieres salir?

- Sí. Pensé que no lo dirías nunca.

Ambos salieron de la bañera. Booth cubrió a Brennan con una toalla para secarla. Brennan salió del baño con Booth tras de ella todavía goteando agua, pero él se detuvo en el puerta pensando en que en unas horas todo volvería a la normalidad. Brennan se deshizo de la toalla y se metió de nuevo entre las sábanas, viendo la cara de Booth.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Booth? ¿Tan mal te dejó el baño?

- No, no es eso. ¿Recuerdas esa sensación que te daba en el estómago un día antes del primer día de escuela? ¿O cuando tenías un examen? Pues así me siento ahora.

- En realidad no sé qué significa eso, porque nunca lo he sentido.

Booth le sonrió. Por supuesto que Temperance Brennan nunca había experimentado el sentirse casi enferma antes de presentar un examen. Booth se acercó a la cama y se sentó a la orilla, hasta donde llegaban los pies de Brennan escondidos bajo la sábana.

- No quiero perderte, Huesos.

- No vas a perderme. No te entiendo.

- Dime que mañana cuando despierte vas a estar junto a mí.

- Te prometo que mañana cuando despiertes me vas a encontrar a tu lado. Aunque si es muy tarde tendré que dejarte para ir a cambiarme a mi departamento. No voy a ir con la misma ropa.

- Está bien, pero prométeme que me despertarás.

- Prometido. Ahora ven conmigo que me está dando mucho frío.

Booth se acostó a su lado y la abrazó. Su nariz rozaba su cabello húmedo y sus manos trazaban círculos en su estómago. Brennan no tardó en darse cuenta que sus labios no dejaban de morder su oído y buscar más de su piel, por lo que no dudó en voltearse para disfrutarlo más. Sus labios se encontraron finalmente. Sus besos eran largos y dulces, saboreaban cada segundo. Sabían que las horas pasaban como agua y que llegaría el momento de despertar y regresar a la realidad pero querían alargar el sueño de tenerse así de cerca y fundirse en uno solo. No había prisa pero no podían esperar. Su lengua contra la suya. Booth estaba enfocado en su boca, pero instintivamente el resto de su cuerpo comenzó a trabajar. Piernas, manos, caderas. Brennan no tuvo más opción que corresponder a su singular petición. Con solo frotar sus dedos por su barbilla y hacia su oreja y jugar con su lóbulo, y esos ruiditos que hacía al besarlo, Booth creía que iba a morir, pero debía corresponderle y con la palma de su mano tomó camino hacia sus muslos y su cadera. Acción y reacción. La sangre bombeaba y debía seguir su recorrido hasta llegar a su destino y no faltaba mucho. El simple hecho de oír como un susurro su nombre en su oído podía comenzar todo. O sus uñas recorriendo su espalda. O sus manos que continuaban ese placentero masaje. Para Brennan su punto de ebullición estaba a punto de ocurrir. Aún no tenía claro si era su boca en su cuello (aunque no lo admitiera), su lengua cerca de su ombligo, o sus dedos haciendo mágicos y rápidos movimientos. O tal vez era la combinación de los tres en bucle. Repite. Una y otra vez.

En conclusión, Booth había permitido que ella participara en todo el proceso. Brennan era pieza fundamental y encajaba perfectamente. Desde la primera vez que se besaron lo sabían. Era cuestión de tiempo y de hacer a un lado prejuicios y razonamiento. Había que hacerle espacio al corazón, aun cuando Brennan diría que el amor está ligado al cerebro, incluso cuando las ideas se nublan y lo que sucede en esa cama solamente es guiado por el instinto.

Booth abrió los ojos antes que Brennan. Esta vez el cansancio la venció y ni el astro sol entrando por la ventana pudo con ella. Booth no quería despertarla. Se hubiera quedado felizmente admirándola por horas, pero la realidad le pedía que no atrasara lo inevitable. Booth tomó un mechón de su cabello y al soltarlo en su cara le hizo cosquillas en la nariz. Brennan protestó. Sabía dónde estaba y con quién estaba y tampoco quería que terminara. Finalmente abrió los ojos.

- ¿Es muy tarde?

- Mmm... no.

- ¿Seguro?

- Tenemos tiempo.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para decir te amo.

- Te amo. Ahora tengo que irme. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

- Nos vemos más tarde.

Un beso selló el trato. Brennan quería asegurarle con ese beso que no era un adiós, que al volverse a ver su historia continuaría como esos días, pero Booth lo único que pensó fue que después de ese beso se empezaría a escribir su nueva historia juntos.

FIN


End file.
